


Hunger

by CannibaLilly



Series: Goretober 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Gore, but close enough, not really cannibalism since he's an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: Day two of my Goretober challenge!The Master is hungry. The rest is gore.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Rating: (4/10). Pretty disgusting topic, but I didn't get too grafic. Might do that in a later prompt... For now the focus is on the Master not wanting to die.

He had followed her into that alley the same way she must have been followed countless of times. With an insatiable hunger.

 

He shifted on his knees. They were pressing into something pointy. A pebble maybe, or a shard of glass. It was hard to tell in this part of town. All he knew was that his trousers were wet from kneeling on the concrete, but he would have to throw away his clothes afterwards anyway. The mess was too big and it was not like he had access to a washing machine.

 

He wiped his mouth just to stuff it again. He swallowed down a big lump without even chewing it properly. Never mind that. The gaping hole in his guts would swallow it right up, dissolve and digest it until it was all gone.

 

Something stirred inside of the Master other than the violent hunger. It was fear. Not of being caught. He had been in trouble with the locals of many different planets and humans were not even close to posing a threat to him. It was simply the fear that the hunger would consume him in the end.

 

He plunged his hand deeper into the hole he had torn into her and ripped something out. Forcefully. He didn't know what it was, he only knew that it contained the protein and calories his body craved so badly and burned so quickly.

 

Much too quickly.

 

He was still eating and yet he was hungry again. Hungry still. He wondered who would be faster, the hunger draining him or he, stuffing his body with whatever source of energy he could find.

 

Ever since coming back he had felt that something with his body wasn't right and he wasn't solely talking about the hair colour. It was because those morons had messed it up. He had returned all right, but with a leak in his body. And this leak would drain him, if he didn't find a way to seal it. To stuff it.

 

He wiped his face but ended up licking his fingers. As bad as the taste was, his body demanded more and he gave in to that craving, because there was no other way.

 

He lifted the girl into his arms. She wore a mini skirt and high heels. He had torn the top right from her torso. Casting all dignity aside, he brought his mouth down and tore a piece out of her with his teeth. The sound was a disgusting wet ripping, but the feeling inside of his mouth was worse. The taste of metal was overwhelming and clogged his throat. He chewed as little as possible and as much as he had to so he wouldn't choke.

 

The trick was not to think too much about the process. The first time the Master had done this, he had almost thrown his hard earned meal back up. He couldn't afford throwing up now. He needed every fibre of mea- No, _food_ he could get.

 

Right, think of it as food, that helped. Holding on to the terror helped too. The terror kept his mouth working and his throat swallowing. He didn't want to die. Despite everything, despite having been closer to death than most living things, the terror had returned with him every time. And so the Master kept eating. He would continue until he starved or found a way to stop the hunger.


End file.
